Bad Reincarnation
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Sasuke bangkit kembali dari kematian, namun yang mengejutkan Naruto adalah...baca aja ndiri! yak RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Yosh! Lam nal temua na!!! atachi wa Akai dechu…*digeplak gara2 ngubah bahasa orang* hmm…ehem ehem,hajimemashite!!! Atashi wa Akai desu, Kalimantan Tengah kara kimashita, dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!!! Salam kenal sensei-sensei en senpai-senpai semua!!! Ai author baru di sini dengan Rere-chan sebagai partner Ai!!! Ok, aku dipanggil Ai ntu dari kata AkaI. Sebenernya nea bukan fic pertama Ai karena sebelum masuk FFN Ai udah punya buaaaanyaaakkk fic aneh nan gaje. Mulai tau FFN waktu kenaekkan kelas dari 6 ke 7. Hehe, masih imut-imut gitu*narsiiiiisss!!!!*. Mulai suka pair yaoi waktu baca penpiknya senpai Yonchan yang "How The Gay Have S**" Ai ngerti napa di sensor, hahaha!!!*mesum mode:on*. Makasih buat senpai Yonchan karna membuat Ai terjerumus dalam dunia fujoshi*nunduk-nunduk ga' jelas*. Fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi buruk Ai. Please RnR!.

--

--

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Reincarnation©Shie Akai(The Crazy Teams)

Pair: NaruSasu*wink*! Jangan marah ya??? Unleash your imagination! Yeah!!!

Warning: OOC, maybe OC, Lebay…

Ket: -Hashiru(berlari)

:- Hiza(lutut)

--

--

Sehelai daun melayang terpisah dari rantingnya, menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang beraroma musim panas. Tapi sayang, ini musim gugur. Saat dedaunan kering berayun ditiup angin yang menusuk. Warna coklat mewarnai lukisan jalan setapak yang diselimuti bau harum ubi bakar. Tawa gembira bergema dari bibir mungil anak-anak kecil yang berlarian.

"otou-san, otou-san!!! Hiza-chan nangis!!!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu.

"Hiza-chan!!!" orang yang dipanggil otou-san tadi tampak cemas.

"o otou-san…hiks"

"ada apa, Hiza-chan? Jatuh ya?"

"hiks! Nggak…Hiza kangen sama okaa-san hiks" entah sejak kapan, anak laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya ikut menangis.

'sebenarnya…otou-san juga rindu dengan okaa-san' bisik hati kecil ayah itu.

--

--

**Shie Akai presents~**

**On The Crazy Team~**

**Unleash Your Imagination~**

--

--

Kediaman yang asri dan indah. Tidak cukup besar memang, rumah mungil yang mempunyai sebuah kolam ikan koi besar di halaman belakangnya. Taman kecil didepannya dipenuhi dedaunan kering dan sebuah pohon sakura yang besar dan berumur sekitar puluhan tahun yang berdiri sombong menghadap bunga-bunga kecil di bawahnya.

"tambah!" seru dua anak kecil riang sambil menyodorkan mangkuk pada ayahnya.

"heh? Cepat sekali! Hashiru, ramen punyamu belum habis. Hiza, habiskan tomatmu!"

Marah sang ayah yang sudah susah-susah membuat makanan untuk kedua anaknya.

"nggak mau!" koor anak-anak itu.

"kalo gitu, Hiza berikan tomatmu ke Hashiru-niisan, Hashiru berikan ramenmu ke Hiza-chan" kata sang ayah bijak. Dengan malas Hiza dan Hashiru menukar makanannya.

'andai kau masih ada, Sasuke…'

--

--

"Uzu-ma-ki Hashi-ru…Uzu-ma-ki Hi-za…DIAM!!!" bentak Sakura yang sedang mengajar di kelas 0 besar di Konoha Kindergarten. Aura membunuh terpancar di mata emerald wanita itu. Penyebabnya tentu saja dua Uzumaki kecil yang sedang berteriak tidak jelas sambil menginjak-injak tedy bear ukuran mambo jumbo.

"gomen nee, Sakura-sensei…"

--

--

"Naruto, anak-anakmu sudah keterlaluan! Kenapa satu pun dari mereka tidak ada yang sifatnya mirip dengan ibunya???" omel Sakura.

"maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Sekarang ia berada di ruang guru bersama Sakura. Guru berambut pink itu menghela nafas panjang.

"siapa lagi?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah, wajahnya dibuat selelah mungkin.

"…" Naruto terdiam, ia merunduk menyembunyikan mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto…maaf, bukan maksudku…"

"sudahlah Sakura…"

--

--

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini melelahkan. Matahari memilih untuk bercumbu dengan punggung awan. Tak secerah senyum dan tawa mereka. Padahal baru 30 menit yang lalu Hashiru dan Hiza diomeli Saku. Mereka sekarang sedang bermain di tepi kolam bersama ikan koi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Aku tak ingin mereka seperti aku saat kecil, sendirian, kesepian, dikucilkan, dijauhi.

"Otou-san! Sini dech! Ad…" panggil Hiza.

"ada binatang yang kaya kapal telbang!" potong Hashiru.

"nii-san!!!"

"ah, Hiza, Hashiru, kita ke pemakaman yuk?" ajakku. Bola mata biru Hiza dan bola mata onyx Hashiru tampak berbinar-binar. Sakura benar, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai sifat seperti ibunya.

"kita mau ketemu okaa-san?" tanya Hashiru. Itu membuat hatiku sakit. Sasuke…malaikat-malaikat kecil ini merindukanmu. Aku mengangguk terpaksa.

--

--

--

--

Angin semilir mengayunkan rumput ke arah barat daya. Hiza dan Hashiru telah lebih dulu berlari menuju makam Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!!!" terdengar teriakan Hiza di kejauhan. Dengan cemas aku berteriak memanggil Hiza juga Hashiru di sana, tak lupa berlari menyusul mereka berdua.

"Hiza, Hashiru, ada apa???" tanyaku cemas. Tapi hey! Mereka tak terluka sedikitpun.

"Otou-san! Kenapa namaku selalu disebut setelah nama Hiza???" protes Hashiru.

"diam, baka!!! Otou-san, lihat! Okaa-san datang ke sini buat Hiza! Okaa-san kangen sama Hiza!" seru Hiza girang sembari memeluk lelaki disebelahnya yang…yang…APA!!!??? WHAT THE…!!!.

"hey! Aku ini laki-laki! Lepaskan!!! Ah hey! Siapa namamu tadi? Hi…za? Arrghh!!! Kau ayahnya kan?" aku diam. Mataku menatap lurus ke matanya, mata yang sama dengan yang dulu ku lihat, yang berbeda adalah dia laki-laki dan ibunya Hiza juga Hashiu jelas wanita.

"Oi, dobe! Kau tidak dengar? Ah, hey! Jangan cium pipiku! Aku peringatka kau, meskipun mata kita sama tapi bukan berarti kau…"laki-laki itu tampaknya tak suka dengan perlakuan Hashiru.

"Sasuke…bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku dingin. Laki-laki itu tercengang.

"darimana kau tahu namaku?". Aku tak peduli. Air mata menggenang membasahi pipiku. Kami-sama…ku mohon jangan permainkan aku yang lemah ini…

--

--

--

--

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, arrrrrrrrgggghhhh!!!! Maaf gaje!!! Ceritanya Okaa-sannya Hiza en Hashiru itu emank Sasuke tapi dalam wujud cewek tulen en is dead 2 tahun lalu, truz Naru ketemu lagi ama Sasuke tapi dalam wujud cowok, reinkarnasi yang sangat tidak diinginkan manusia normal nan stright! Yiiiieeehhaaa!!!! Please revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaiii… Ai balik lagi! Ukh, makasih buat senpai semua yang udah ngasih review ^^ muuacchh!!! Untuk kelanjutan fic gaje ini, Ai usahain bakal update hari nie juga! Sekali lagi Hontou ni Arigatou minna-san *nangis terharu* ternyata sebahagia ini rasanya kalo fic kita di review…T.T

Boleh balas review dulu ga'?

**Furuba:**

Makasih!!! Otey, Ai lanjutin dech! Dah diupdate!!!

**Uchiha Aichan Drarrya:**

Arigatou arigatou…

Iya, pair NaruSasu mank pair yang langka tapi Ai tetep semangat!!! Ech, betewe, nick senpai sama ya ama Ai? Tapi gepepe dech, panggil aja saya Akai or FireGun! Review lagi yah! Makasih

**YuuRi Uchiha – Namikaze:**

Gini…ya…kalo tuhan menghendaki apa aja bisa, yang diatas pasti dah tau kapan Sasuko mati, jadi diciptakanlah Sasuke versi cowok se…

Sasuke: YA EMANK GUA COWOK TULEN!!! EMAAAAKKK…!!! ADA YANG NGEGANTI GENDER SASUUU..HMMHH!!!*dibekep*

Ah maaf, Sasuke versi cowok sebelum yang cewek mati XP. Tetep review ya!!! Makasih

**shiNomori naOmi:**

hehe…emank gaje. Nie dah dibikin! Tapi kalo udah dibikin baca lagi ya!*maksa* ah enggak koq, just kidding. Terserah aja mau baca apa nggak, Ai ikhlas koq. Makasih

**Uzukaze touru**

Makasih senpai, Ai lanjutin dech! Maaf klo ga' sesuai harapan Touru-san, habis Ai kesel pair NaruSasu langka banget ehehehe. Hontou ni arigatou

**Tousama:**

Sugoi itu apa? Maaf, bahasa Jepang Ai masih amburadul. Otey, ni Ai update! Makasih.

**Hana Hirogaru:**

Iya, makasih. Ni dah apdet ^^

**CCloveRuki:**

Makasih kritiknya! Iya disini ada 2 Naru-chibi. Semoga Ai punya mood buat ngebikin sketsa Hashiru ama Hiza. Sasu bad boy maksudnya?

**Namikaze lin-chan:**

Ehehe, gini senpai…dari lahir kita dah di tentuin kapan matinya, jadi sebelum FemSasu mati sudah di ciptakan lagi Sasu yang baru. Ai beri title Bad Reincarnation karna Sasu yang baru ini cowok. Ya, kalo harus nunggu lagi Narunya sempet jadi mertua Hidari en punya cucu'. Sebenernya sempet kebayang bikin Naru kawin lagi ama Hinata en punya anak ketiga yang persis kaya FemSasu tapi…Ai udah niat bikin Sho-ai ato yaoi…jadi beginilah. Makasih reviewnya.

You! Sekarang waktunya ngelanjutin!!! Maaf kalo ada mistypo ato ga' nyambung...

--

--

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bad Reincarnation©Shie Akai(The Crazy Teams)**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Lebay…**

--

--

"darimana kau tahu namaku?". Aku tak peduli. Air mata menggenang membasahi pipiku. Kami-sama…ku mohon jangan permainkan aku yang lemah ini…

"hei, kau kenapa?." tanyanya lagi. Mataku terpaku pada mata onyxnya yang kelam. Entah setan apa yang menggerakkan tubuhku. Dia terkejut, aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap memeluknya. Ya aku memeluknya. Aku rindu padanya, tak ingin aku melepasmu lagi, Sasuke.

"a ap apa…"

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke!!!." seruku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sadar aku ini begitu lemah untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Hiza dan Hashiru tercengang.

"Tapi…"

"Persetan dengan gender! Yang terpenting bagiku…kau kembali."potongku. Air mata terus membasahi pipiku. Kurasakan tangannya membalas pelukanku. Hangat. Sesuatu yang lama tak kurasakan. Terima kasih kami-sama.

"Tenanglah, Dobe…"

--

--

**Normal POV**

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ada di punggungmu itu?." Tanya Naruto. Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah. Hiza sedang menikmati miso ramennya sedangkan Hashiru menyikat habis tomatnya.

"huh, aku kabur! Memang kenapa??? Kau mau mence-ra-ma-hi-ku?." Jawabnya malas-malasan. Ia memutar bola matanya. Naruto terkekeh pelan. ' dia memang mirip dengan…ah lupakan' batin Naruto.

"Kau mau tinggal disini? Yah, daripada kau berkeliaran di jalanan." Tawar Naruto santai seraya menyeruput kopinya. Sasuke memandangnya ragu. Ia menghela nafas panjang,

"A…"

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'." Sembur Naruto. Sasuke terbelalak.

"hah??? Maksudmu?!" Sasuke ingin protes, tetapi mau apa lagi? Nasi sudah jadi bubur.

"Hashiru, Hiza, ajak mama Sasu mandi ya?!" ucap Naruto seraya berlalu meninggalkan dinning-room.

"Ha'i! papa Naru!" seru keduanya. Sasuke jawsdrop.

"huuhh…baiklah. Setidaknya aku dapat tempat tinggal. Ayo Hiza, Hashiru, kita mandi."ajak Sasuke. 'haaahh entah aku masih bisa hidup atau tidak setelah ini' battin Sasuke jengkel.

"yeeeiii…!!!".

--

--

"ah, Hiza jangan main-main seperti itu! Nanti jatuh lo." Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Kyaaa!!! Aduh!" jerit Hiza. Kakinya terpeleset. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari ke arah Hiza.

"Hiza baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"ukh, kaki Hiza sakit, Mama."

Deg!

Sasuke merunduk. Aura kegelapan terpancar darinya.

"Mama?"

Brak!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Munculah wajah kebapak'an Naruto. Keringat nampak mengalir di keningnya. Matanya beralih memandang Sasuke yang terlihat emosi.

"ah, Sasuke. Jangan dipikirkan." Ucapnya.

"apanya…?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum dipaksakan. Naruto bingung.

"Hn, sudahlah. Aku mau memasakkan kalian makan malam." Ia beranjak dari kamar mandi.

"ech?"

"Mama Sasu baik ya, Nii-san?" tanya Hiza yang di balas anggukan Hashiru.

--

--

--

--

Malam ini nampaknya yang paling gembira adalah Hashiru. Kenapa? Karena semua yang dimasak Sasuke berbahan bakukan tomat.

"Dobe, cepat habiskan jus tomatmu!." Perintah Sasuke tanpa melihat ke lawan bicara.'huh, Sasuke yang baru ini aneh, apa aku bisa betah? Ah tidak aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke lagi!!!' Naruto menggeleng tidak jelas.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau?!" tanya Sasuke, matanya menatap Naruto seakan-akan si Blonde itu adalah mencit kecil yang akan dibuat sebagai percobaan.

"kalo papa ga' mau buat Hashiru aja!" sahut Hashiru. Cengiran khas-nya terkembang. Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Koq manggil otou-san 'papa'?." Tanyanya.

"Karna okaa-san dipanggil mama, jadi otou-san dipanggilnya papa." Semprot Hiza yang sedang sibuk memisahkan tomat dengan beefsteak-nya.

"Hiza jangan buang-buang tomatnya…"

"Iya, mama."

"Uhug! Uhug!." Sasuke tersedak. Wajahnya membiru seketika.

"Teme! Kau tidak apa-apa?." Serbu Naruto cemas. Diambilnya air putih di atas meja.

"kau harus membiasakan telingamu mendengar kata 'mama', Teme." Nasehat Naruto. Suasana hening untuk beberapa waktu. Jangkrik bernyanyi menggoda Dewi Luna Selena yang berkilau di langit malam.

"Huh, semoga Dewa Hades mengutukmu!" Sasuke berlalu.

"Apa mama ga' mau jadi uke-nya papa?" Hashiru tiba-tiba bertanya. Hiza mengiyakan.

"e eh, dari mana kalian tau soal seme-ukean???!"

"dari Kazemaru." Jawab keduanya. Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak.

"anaknya Gaara dan Neji itu ya?" sosok ayah itu meyakinkan. Kedua anak itu cengengesan.

"haaahh…sudahlah, aku baru tau kalau mereka berdua itu pervert."*author di hajar NejiGaa FC*.

--

--

Malam semakin larut. Sang surya tlah lama kembali ke istana emasnya. Kedua lelaki ini masih sibuk mengurusi 2 Chibi Uzumaki yang tak mau tidur.

"Moshi-moshi, Hidari-kun ka?" Hiza sedang asik menelepon.

"Hiza! Kau menelepon siapa???!!!" seru Sasuke yang sedang berusaha menahan Hashiru yang berontak. Naruto sibuk menyiapkan piyama.

"Inuzuka Hidari!!! Pacar Hiza!!!" balas Hiza semangat. 'he? Pacar? Apa-apaan? Dia kan masih kecil???!' batin Sasuke.

"_Ie, Hiza-chan ka?_"

"Sou desu, Kiba-jiisan ka?" tanya Hiza lagi. Sasuke makin panas.

"_Hm, Hiza mau cari Hidari ya?_"

"Ya! Ada?"

"_Hidari tadi katanya mau ketemu Hiza-chan, mungkin sekarang sudah ada di rumah Hiza._"

Ting-tong

"Hizaaaaa-chaaaaann!!!!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Hiza segera menutup sambungan dan hampir berlari keluar kalau saja tidak dihentikan Sasuke.

"Mama?"

"Biar aku yang buka! Kau tunggu di sini saja, Kuso Aiko!". Larang Sasuke.

--

--

"UUUAAAPPHAAA!!!". Teriak seorang wanita dari klan Inuzuka umm sebenarnya Hyuuga.

"Ada yang salah?". Tanya Sasuke tenang. Lelaki berambut emo itu mengacak-acak pantat ayamnya.

"K Kau anak ayam!!!" ucap wanita itu terbatu-bata eh terbata-bata.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'anak ayam'?"

"T Tidak tidak."

"Wah, ada Ai ya?". Tanya Naruto yang turun dari lantai atas membawa Hiza dan Hashiru. Yang ditanya menoleh.

"Naruto? Ya, aku mengantar Hidari ke sini. Kepalaku pusing!". Keluh wanita yang dipanggil Ai tadi.

"Ini siapa? Bu bukankah Sasuke…"Ai berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Ehehehe…entahlah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Cengir Naruto.

"Naruto kau kau…YAOI!!!!!!!!" teriak Ai. Hiza yang sedang asyik menggoda Hidari mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukankah kau dari dulu menyukai pair yaoi?" tanya Naruto. Ai membatu.

Kepala Sasuke terasa panas. Giginya tak berhenti menggigiti bantal.

"Haaahh…kasian sekali kau Naruto. Berarti kau tidak bisa bikin anak lagi." Ai merasa iba. Naruto yang memang LoLa*Loading Lambat* memiringkan kepalanya. Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN????? IBU-IBU HENTAI!!!!" bentak Sasuke. Hashiru sweatdrop. Hidari geleng-geleng.

"Aku bukan ibu-ibu tau!" keduanya adu mulut. Naruto masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Brak!

Seseorang mendobrak pintu. Wajahnya yang keriput berusaha se-cool mungkin. Jubah yang dikenakannya berkibar-kibar.

"Konbanwa…!!!"

--

--

Ukh, kenapa jadi keq gini? Fic-ku…terserah senpai en sensei semua dech mau bilang apa.. flame juga boleh asalkan itu sebuah review dari fic gaje ini. Ai ikhlas. Pasrah aja dech.*jongkok dibawah meja sambil nangis sesenggukkan*


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semua! Ugh maaf chap 2 nya ga bagus, soalnya chap 1 dah Ai bikin awal Februari dulu jadi pikiran Ai terbang kemana-mana. Maaf ya senpai semua, maaf *sujud*. Ai ga' begitu yakin ama chap 3 ini. Habis kena WB :p

**Uzukaze Touru**

Ugh maaf-maaf? Akai mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat senpai…TT3TT

Untuk kritik 1 dan 2 sebenarnya akan Ai jelaskan di chap ini. Kritik ke-3 kalo untuk NejiGaa…itu sich udah Ai rencanain dan kalo si Hidari(pacarnya Hiza) Ai malu buat nyeritainnya karena ide itu lewat aja di otak ditambah lagi waktu itu Ai lagi bercanda ama temen-temen di kelas jadi ga' konsen. Senpai benar! Ai yang jadi tamu ehem nemenin Hidari. Haha! Hiza itu cewek lalu Hashiru itu cowok. Maaf kalo deskripsinya kurang, Ai ga' bakat sich XP. Oh ya makasih dah beri semangat, kritiknya begitu BERARTI! TT0TT*nangis ala Maito Gai* ^_^b

**Namikaze Lin_chan**

Aaa…makasih dah review chap 2 ^^ ya maaf kalo pendek Ai digangguin trus! Ai ga' suka pair KibaHina, ga' relaaa…! Senpai benar! Hyuuga Ai itu sepupunya Neji, Hinata, n Hanabi seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di profil The Crazy Teams. NejiGaa dah di rencanain! Umm Naru cuman bercanda. Tentunya sang seme seneng juga kalo liat uke-nya cemberut dengan wajah merona*digampar* hihihi… Ai coba panjangin lagi dech! Macacih!

**Uchiha Aichan Drarrya**

Makasih udah review lagi! Akai cuma mencoba menyegarkan fic Akai ehehehe ^_^a. maksudnya Hyuuga Ai itu? I i…is trinya ah errr K Ki ba hmm ^-^'a. makasih…

**Hana Hirogaru**

Ahahaha! Makasih mereview lagi! Umm ga' masalah kan? Kalo ia bilang ama Ryu-pyon yang maksa Ai ngikutin dia. Ya Ai apdet!*lompat*

**CCloveRuki**

Ah makasih banget!TT0TT Ai ga' akan pernah bosan dengan penjelasan senpai. Makasiiiiiiiihhhhhhhh….TT-TT

**Eikaru males login**

Ah ya, makasih! Hidari itu laki-laki. Jadi HidaHiza itu pair straight ehehe Ai kan masih punya jiwa straight.

Makasih lagi ya buat para senpai yang dah review!

**Kuronekoru**

Yap yap yap! Hishou? Siapa yah? Perasaan ga' ada dech. Yang ada ntu Hashiru(anak k-1 Naru), Hiza(anak k-2 Naru), ama Hidari(anak KibAi -/-). Makasih dah review.

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan**

Hahahaha! Namanya hampir sama yah? Hehehe, maaf. Otey, Ai lanjutin.

Minna-san, makasih dah dukung fic Akai!

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Bad Reincarnation©Shie Akai(The Crazy Teams)

Pair: NaruSasu

Warning: OOC, OC, Lebay…

"Konbanwa…!"

"He?"

Hiza dan Hashiru mendesah pelan.

"Hi, Kek Jiraiya…"

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar. Dengan jubah ala Kaito Kid dan geta yang mengalas kakinya ia berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

"Haaaaaaaaiiiii….Na-ru-tooooooo…." Sapa Jiraiya.

"Hai…Kakek Genit, "balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Mata Jiraiya menyapu seisi ruangan yang yah bisa dibilang cukup luas. Tatapanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu di sebelah Naruto *gila! Tertumbuk1 ga' sakit toh?*

"Heh? Apa liat-liat?" bentak Sasuke. Jiraiya nyengir kemudian mendekati Naruto.

"Sssstt…_ki o tsukete_, " bisik Jiraiya pelan di telinga Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya! Aku hanya mampir sebentar. "

Brak!

Pintu ditutup oleh Kek Jiraiya yang telah berlalu dari rumah Uzumaki. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. 'Apa yang dia maksud?' batin Naruto. Ai terkikik pelan.

"Tidak tanya…haaahh membosankan!" Sasuke mengeluh.

"Ah, aku mau pulang juga ya? Kiba pasti cemas kalau kami kemalaman di sini. Daaahhh…ayo Hida-chan!" pamit Ai. Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengantar Ai dan Hidari ke gerbang.

Ia membolak balikkan badannya, mengubah posisi tidurnya. Pasti akan ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan malam ini, pikirnya. Malam di luar semakin larut. Angin dingin tak berhenti membuat sisa dedaunan di ranting berdesir. Suara keran air di kamar mandi tiba-tiba berhenti pertanda seseorang telah selesai menggunakannya. Pintu KM perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sosok ayah dengan rambut pirang yang basah. Senyum ramah tak lepas dari wajahnya yang kecoklatan. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelap rambut.

"Belum tidur? Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengenakan piyamanya pada Sasuke yang terus saja melamun menatap langit-langit dari atas kasur.

"Hn, " jawabnya. Matanya beralih ke sebuah lukisan dinding di hadapannya. Di sisi itu hanya ada sebuah meja kecil, vas bunga yang berisikan 4 tangkai bunga aster, daisy,lily, juga chrysantheum kuning, di tambah foto keluarga Uzumaki berukuran 8r. Di lukisan itu ada wajah Hashiru dan Hiza sedang tersenyum, Naruto yang tengah memeluk kedua buah hatinya, dan seorang wanita berambut pendek yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, berdiri di samping Naruto.

'Dia Siapa?'

Sasuke merasa selimutnya naik hingga ke dagu. Tubuh Naruto menghalangi pandangannya agar dapat melihat lukisan itu. Sasuke tahu Naruto sekarang berada di atasnya dengan wajah yang "terlalu" dekat. Bibirnya tersenyum hangat. Rambut pirangnya yang mulai panjang membingkai wajahnya. Bisa dibilang Naruto sekarang terlihat sangat tampan! -/-.

"Sasuke, selamat tidur…" sebuah ciuman selamat malam mendarat di bibir Sasuke. Mata Sasuke tanpa sadar terpejam merasakan tekstur bibir Naruto. Tidak lama pasangan yang tidak jelas status hubungannya ini bisa menahan napas dalam ciuman singkat mereka. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih terus terpejam dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan senyum damai bak anak kecil yang tengah menikmati mimpi indahnya.

"Oyasumi, ore no Chiisai Tenshi. " bisik Naruto yang kemudian terlelap.

JDARRR!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah yang pucat. Keringat dingin nampak mengalir di keningnya. Aura hitam terpancar. Kaki-kakinya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan kemudian menutupnya. Berdiri di hadapan sebuah westafel dan cermin besar. Mata onyxnya menatap jijik sebuah bayangan yang terpantul di cermin. Jari-jarinya yang pucat menyentuh bibir dinginya. Pelan ia bergumam, "W what the hell?". Sekelebat ingatan saat Naruto menceritakan tentang meninggalnya seorang 'istri cantik' miliknya 2 tahun lalu dan orang itu mirip Sasuke kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Ia menatap horror ke cermin, lantas berteriak,

"GUA DICIUM DUDAAAAAAAAA….!"

"Mmmhh, ada apa? Sasuke, " tanya naruto setengah sadar saat Sasuke kembali berbaring di sebelahnya sambil menjaga jarak dengan memungggungi Naruto.

"Tidak ada, lanjutkan saja tidurmu!" jawabnya dingin.

Sebuah bunyi jepret dari kamera digital D70 membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

"Ah, Hiza, Hashiru, ada ap…WAAAA.. !" Sasuke berteriak sejadi-jadinya menyedari apa yang telah terjadi. Begini, akan author ceritakan:

Diatas kasur, tepatnya di bawah selimut tebal yang tampak hangat, Naruto tengah memeluk Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum, tangannya menyelusup masuk ke dalam piyama Sasuke.

"IIIIIIEEEEE!"

Bugh! Sasuke memukulkan bantal yang sempat direbahinya ke kepala Naruto. Tidak ada respon. Sasuke menyerah kemudian mengajak kedua anak Naruto mandi.

Pagi hari yang indah di Konoha Kindergarten. Ia berjalan sambil menggandeng dua anak kecil sambil bernyanyi 'Konoha Bunny-Bunny'*ngaco!*.

"Bunny, I see a bunny! Konoha's Bunny! A little bunny!(?)" seru ketiganya.

Sesampainya di Konoha Kindergarten,

"Papa Sasu… Papa Sasu…"panggil Hiza.

"Ya? Ech? Papa Sasu?"

"Iya, kan Papa ga' mau dipanggil Mama. Yasudah, Hiza panggil Papa, ajah! Ya kan, Ka'?"jawab Hiza semangat. Hashiru mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dalam hati ia berbisik, "Sebodo' amat mereka manggil gua apa, yang penting gua punya tempat tinggal, bisa makan, bisa tidur, bebas dari Itachi Pipeyot, ".

"Ah, Hiza tadi mau apa?"

"Mau itu. " jawab Hiza menunjuk lollipop yang dimakan seorang anak, yah menurut pandangan Sasuke.

"Jangan! Hiza kalo sakit gigi gimana?. Nanti aja yah?"

"Hmm, iya dech, Pa. " Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Enaknya punya anak bisa nurut gitu.

Tak lama kemudian dari gerbang datang seorang anak berambut merah dengan mata lavender. Tangan mungilnya menggandeng seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung dengan mata emerald yang indah dan…riasan tebal? Dan seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang. Anak itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hiza dan Hashiru.

"Hashiru! Hiza!" panggilnya. Hiza dan Hashiru tersenyum kemudian berlari ke arah anak yang di gosipkan hentai itu.

"Ohayo, Kazemaru-kun! Ohayo Gaara Oba-san, Neji Oji-san!" sapa Hashiru dan Hiza.

"Ohayo, " jawab Keluarga Hyuuga itu bersamaan. Sesaat kemudian Hashiru, Hiza, dan Kazemaru minta izin lalu berlari ke kelas.

"Hei, kemarin aku liat malaikat telanjang di kantor Kepala Sekolah lho…" cerita Kazemaru sambil berlari.

"Gaara, aku ke kantor dulu ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik juga Kazemaru. " Neji mengecup pipi Gaara sesaat sebelum ia kembali melajukan mobilnya. Sekepergian Neji, Gaara menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Uchiha?"

"Gaara. "

Kedua mantan karatedo satu perguruan itu saling bertukar deathglare. Keduanya menyiapkan kuda-kuda _gedan barai_(1).

"Kau…" Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak-anak Naruto?" tanya Gaara dingin. Sasuke mendecih.

"Dobe itu menyuruhku untuk menjaganya, " jawab Sasuke. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dobe?" tanyanya bingung. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Naruto, Bodoh!" ejeknya sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh, Bego!" Gaara yang kesal – siapa ga' kesel coba? – berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan tangan yang siap melayangkan tinjunya. Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan santai sambil melengkungkan senyumnya selicik senyum Sebastian Michaelis.

Tiba-tiba, bukannya melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke, Gaara lebih memilih untuk memeluk Pantat Ayam itu.

"Apa kabar, Red Sand?" huh? Sasuke menyapa Gaara?.

"Baik, Emo Killer. Kau?"

"Tidak terlalu. Aku tersiksa oleh kelakuan Uzumaki-Uzumaki itu. Haaaahhh…"

"Kenapa kau mau tinggal di tempat Uzumaki?"

"Heh? Darimana kau tahu aku tinggal di tempat Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah itu menjentikkan jarinya sambil tertawa kecil – namun dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Ai memberitahukannya padaku. "jawabnya santai.

'dasar tukang gosip' batin Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Marga Naruto itu bukan Uzumaki, tapi Namikaze." Ungkap Gaara sambil berlalu menuju kelas anaknya. Sasuke terperanjat. Matanya terbelalak lebar bersamaan dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Namikaze?"

TBC

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama jurus dasar tadi(1). Akai Cuma tau neybutnya doank, Kouhai2 ga' mau tau soal tulisan2nya! Ada yang mau review? Mungkin ada yang salah lagi di fic ini?

REVIEW yah?

Flame diterima


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, minna-san! Ah ya makasih dah baca juga ngereview chap 3!

**Kuronekoru**

Naru ntu Namikaze? Hahaha! Tunggu aja kenapa. Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Di chap ini bakal ketahuan koq. Review lagi yah? Makasih banyak!

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan**

Yei! Review lagi! Mank Kagu(chan apa san nich?) nungguin fic nie apdeth ya? Hwaaaaaa senengnya!(Ge-eR) – pyuk2 Kagu - *ditabok*. Lagunya emank aneh! Nadanya mirip lagu Ulat Bulu-nya Kuburan Band. Yang awal itu lho!. Hummmm Akai kira bakal garing ternyata lucu ya?*tampang bego'*. Otey, kalo penasaran ikutin terus ficnya ya? En yang pasti, revieeeeeeeewww! Makasih banget!

**Arisa Adachi**

Makasih. Akai akui kalo banyak dialog. Akai coba di chap ini buat ngurangin dialog dech tapi maaf kalo muncul kesalahan lagi Akai kan nulis cerita dari kecil tanpa bimbingan siapa-siapa nilai bahasa Indonesia juga bagus waktu bab Puisi aja. Ah ya, Akai makasih banget deh ama Arisa-san yang udah review plus beri saran!

**Diamondlight96 **(bener ga' nich?)

Ga' ngerti ya? Ehehehehe… Akai juga suka YAOI! XP makasih banget dah review!

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

Iya-iya ga' lama koq. Asal Fujoshi-san bayarin honey money(?) buat ke warnetnya ya?*digilas*. Eeeeennnnnn…Makasih banget dah review!

**Safira Love SasuNaru**

'Ada apa dengan namikaze?' ga' ada apa-apa koq *siul2 gaje "Prikitiew!"*. iya dia dulunya perempuan. Tanya aja ama Om KishiMolto *dideathglare Kishimoto-sensei*. Ech? Update kilat? Ga' bisa entar lapitop Akai rusak kesamber gledek(?). hahaha, becanda*ketawa garing*. Makasih banget dah review!

Chap 4 chap 4 chap 4!

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Bad Reincarnation©Shie Akai from The Crazy Teams

Pair: NaruSasu

Warning: OOC, OC, Lebay…

Saat pulang sekolah, saat di mana semua anak akan tersenyum bahagia, berlari ke arah orang tuanya dan merengek minta jajan. 4 orang anak kecil berjalan bersama dengan wajah polos mereka.

"Hida-chan aaaa…" Hiza menyodorkan es krim cokelatnya ke arah Hidari. Hashiru dan Kazemaru sibuk dengan obrolannya.

Yep, 2 Uzumaki, 1 Inuzuka, dan 1 Hyuuga yang mengagumkan. Tidak aneh jika beberapa anak perempuan juga laki-laki menatap kagum pada keempatnya. Rambut Hashiru yang black-shiny bak arang terus dikibarkan angin membuat helai-helainya yang tampak selembut sutra berayun indah. Di sampingnya Kazemaru tersenyum lembut sambil mendengarkan curhatan Hashiru dengan pipi gembul yang merona, imutnya… . beralih ke kanan Hashiru, Hiza melangkah dengan semangat sambil menjilat es krimnya –apa ga' kedinginan ya? Rambut pirangnya yang dikepang dua berayun ke depan membingkai wajah yang sepucat ibunya dengan mata langit yang salah satunya tengah berkedip. Geser sedikit lagi tampaklah sepasang mata merah api bagaikan Shana dengan rambut coklat dan wajah yang begitu imut menggendong anjing kecil berwarna coklat juga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hidari?.

"Ech, Hashiru-nii, itu Papa Sasu!" tunjuk Hiza.

"Hm! Yuk pulang! Sampai jumpa besok ya, Kaze, Hida!" duo Uzumaki tadi kemudian berlari menuju seseorang yang mereka panggil 'Papa Sasu'. Setelah keduanya berlalu, Kazemaru menoleh ke arah Hidari. Merasa diperhatikan, mau ga' mau Hidari ga' enak juga dan mulai bertanya 'apa?'. Kazemaru menyeringai lalu meraih tangan Hidari.

"Hida-koi…" Hidari bergidik ngeri. "Ya Allah, ampuni Hidari…" gumam Hidari pelan.

Ia memandang dalam diam. Angin musim gugur terus mengayunkan rambut hitamnya. Keningnya berkerut mengingat sebuah nama. Memori masa lalu yang begitu susah dihapus kembali menyesakan setiap tarikkan napasnya.

"Bodoh…Namikaze?" bisiknya pelan pada rerumputan yang hanya dijawab oleh kebisuan. Tidak, sakit di dadanya sudah melebihi batas. Sekarang bagai ada Hulk yang tengah menampar dan menendang dadanya. Matanya tidak melihat apapun. Apapun yang nyata. Di matanya hanya ada warna merah pekat yang menyeramkan, kegelapan melatar belakangi bercak merah menjijikan itu. Darah, zat cair yang SANGAT penting bagi kehidupan. Sesuatu yang mengalirkan oksigen, sari-sari makanan dan hasil ekskresi. Tapi justru inilah yang membuat Sasuke terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon apel di halaman Konoha Kindergarten dengan dahi berkerut, alis bertaut dan wajah ditekuk.

Masa lalu, Seperti sebuah film usang yang bisa tiba-tiba terputar kembali didalam otak ketika sesuatu membuat tombol play di sana tertekan. Inilah yang sedang terjadi di otak Sasuke. Beberapa kali sel-sel di dalam otaknya mencoba tidak percaya terhadap apa yang sudah ia dengar tapi…terlalu sulit. Hati kecilnya yang baru saja mencair oleh kehangatan yang begitu nyaman kini tak henti-hentinya bertanya 'kenapa harus dia?', 'kenapa dia harus seorang Namikaze?', 'kenapa aku merasakan ini?', 'kenapa mereka harus mati karena…dia?'. Ia menyadari bahwa ada semacam simpati pada seorang duda yang mengangkatnya menjadi suami(-') dan ayah kedua bagi dua anak kembar yang sedang memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Jiwanya yang dalam waktu singkat terikat dalam hati seorang Namikaze kini menjerit-jerit menahan sakit akan cambuk kenyataan yang terus menghantam jiwanya. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Namikaze dan Namikaze adalah marga seseorang yang telah... memusnahkan klan Uchiha hingga hanya tersisa Sasuke dan Itachi yang mungkin sekarang tengah mencari-cari Sasuke di California sana. Teringat akan sumpahnya bahwa ia akan memusnahkan keturunan sang Namikaze. Tidak tidak, itu terlalu kejam tapi menurut Sasuke itu sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukan seorang Minato Namikaze pada keluarga besarnya terutama ibunya, ayahnya, dan calon adiknya.

"Sial!" ia mengumpat beberapa kali. Menggumamkan kata-kata terlarang yang terbesit dipikirannya. Menumpahkan segala kekesalan, kepedihan, dan seluruh murka yang menghimpit jiwanya seakan tak bisa habis meski dengan cara apapun. Bagaikan sesosok monster besar yang immorta berkulit keras melebihi baja. Hiperbola? Tidak. Itu cukup untuk melambangkan sesuatu yang sekarang tengah menyesak didada Sasuke. Sekarang apa yang akan ia pilih? Melanggar sumpahnya dengan terus men'cinta'i seorang Namikaze dan otomatis dibuang dari keluarga Uchiha – yang tinggal sedikit, atau membunuh dengan kejam manusia dengan wajah teduh dan senyum yang menenangkan serta mata biru indah yang mempunyai kecepatan cahaya dalam menaklukkan hati seorang Sasuke?. Keduanya sama-sama membuat pemuda ini menderita. Berpisah dan melupakan kakak tercinta bukanlah hal yang mudah namun mengetahui dan mengaku pada batin bahwa sang pujaan hati merenggang nyawa ditangan sendiri juga tidak bisa dianggap enteng.

"Papa Sasu!" Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Sudah bel pulang rupanya. Matanya mencari-cari ke arah sumber suara. Ia tersenyum lembut pada dua malaikat kecil yang menyembunyikan sayap kecilnya di balik tas tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hi, Hiza, Hashiru. Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua anak kembar itu memberikan cengiran khas seperti ayahnya.

"Menyenangkan! Tadi Sakura-sensei menyuruh kami menulis nama siapa saja yang ada di keluarga Hiza!" seru Hiza senang. Disambut dengan anggukan semangat oleh Hashiru.

"Keluarga?"

"Yup! Eh, Pa, pulang yuk? Hashiru laper nich! Makaaaaaannn…" rengek Hashiru. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengajak kedua anaknya pulang.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri…"Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, Hiza dan Hidari. Senyumnya mengembang menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?. Kedua anak kembar itu berlari menerjang ayahnya yang tengah membawa sepiring makanan.

_Aku ingin seperti mereka…_

Air mata mengembang di sudut mata Sasuke. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya.

"Aku ingin seperti kalian…" bisik Sasuke. Naruto menoleh bingung. Mata safirnya melihat Sasuke yang tengah merunduk, tangannya memegang sesuatu. Itu…

"AKU INGIN SEPERTI KALIAAANNN…!"

Yei yei yei! Dah hampir selese. Tidak, tangisan akan dimulai di chappie depan. So, review? Hahay, apa Akai mengapdeth lebih cepat dari chap 3 kemaren? Hahaha! Dah masuk sekolah sich, jadi bisa nge-net di sekolah. Ah, ga' tau ah! Pokoknya kalo minna-san bersedia tolong review. Kayaknya chap nie jadi aneh dech! Hwaaaaaaaaa moga selese!

Unleash Your Imagination! Yeeeeeiiii…..!


	5. Chapter 5

Khukhukhukhu, Akai balik lagi!

**Maaf, sudah tidak sempat lagi. Jadi Akai berterima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah membaca, mereview, bahkan membaca summarry/title fic Akai. Fic Akai memang buruk, ga' jelas, dan sampah. Akai awalnya cuman iseng di sini, tapi ternyata jadi suka. Jangan kira Akai tak peduli dengan semua. Akai cinta kalian karena kalian begitu spesial. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! Maaf kalau mengecewakan, Akai memang tak bisa membuat yang seindah kalian buat…**

**Thank's a Lot!:**

furuba

Artemisaish

YuuRi ShiShi

Hiroyuki Naomi

Uzukaze Touru

Touisback

Hana Hirogaru

CCloveRuki

Namikaze Lin_chan

Eikaru males login

Kuronekoru

Akayuki Kaguya-chan

Arisa Adachi

Diamondlight96

Fujoshi Nyasar

Fi suki suki

HyeFye

Aoi LawLight

Uzumaki Sakamae

Jelli JelFish

Rafa

Chap 5…..!

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Bad Reincarnation©Shie Akai from The Crazy Teams

Hit Me Baby & Please Don't Go©SHINee

More Than Love©Lee Taemin

Warning:maaf kalo bakal ada banyak dialog, chapter ini yah mungkin songchapter(dapat nama dari mana tuh?). soalnya bakal ada lagu-lagu SHINee nih(ketahuan fans fanatiknya SHINee)

_I kept saying the words that weren't in my heart…_

"AKU INGIN SEPERTI KALIAAANNN…!" Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto, Hashiru dan Hiza. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat semua senyum di wajah mereka. Dengan menggenggam sesuatu yang mengkilap – diduga sebagai pisau, ia menatap mata Naruto penuh kemarahan. Tinggal selangkah lagi jarak antara mereka. Sasuke mengarahkan pisaunya tepat ke kepala Naruto. Wajah sang ayah tegang sekaligus bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-nya?. Tangan Naruto sudah akan bergerak sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Hashiru dan Hiza yang bergetar hebat karena shock sebelum tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari kepala Hiza.

"P-Pa…pa…Sas-u…" bibir Hiza bergetar memeluk erat Naruto. Sasuke merunduk. Bahunya naik turun mengatur napas. Naruto tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia memandangi Sasuke dengan kedua sapphire-nya.

Ketegangan menyelimuti keduanya sampai seseorang membuka mulut.

"Sasuke, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Naruto. Ia diam, tak berniat membuka bibirnya sedikit pun. Sekian detik berlalu dalam diam. Pria itu tampaknya tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia mulai menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, mencoba melihat yang tersirat di antara helaian rambutnya yang berayun.

_Forgive me causing you pain_

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya terbang tanpa tubuhmu?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. Apa yang dimaksud pemuda ini?.

"Kata ibuku rasanya sakit. " ia terkikik pelan. Ia rasa ia sudah mulai gila. Ia bukan seorang yang sabar lalu kenapa ia tidak segera mengakhiri ini?. Sumpah serapah ia persembahkan pada perasaan ini. Rasa ini begitu sesak dan menyakitkan. Ia menghalangi segala dendam.

Naruto mengira-ngira. Mungkinkah itu…proses berpisahnya ruh dari tubuhmu?. Mengapa ia menanyakan hal ini?. Apa Sasuke…tidak! Sasuke membenci Naruto?

Ia mengangkat tangannya lagi. Menyeringai diantara air matanya. Kacau. Seluruh isi hatinya kacau. Sebenarnya iblis apa yang ada dalam jiwanya sekarang?. Ia terus meronta dalam gelap hatinya. Sakit ini bukannya sedang bercanda. Ia benar-benar sudah ingin melakukannya. Tangan-tangan dendam yang melebihi panasnya matahari menutup matanya dan membutakan hatinya. Sang akhir telah dimulai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencicipinya?" ia kembali mengangkat benda ditangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia…tidak kuat lagi.

_Just hit me instead of being mad at me…_

"_Mau apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya ayah pada seseorang. Ia punya wajah yang tampan dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya. Disamping orang itu ada seseorang yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku. Keduanya tersenyum._

"_Waktumu dan Mikoto berakhir, Fugaku." Ujarnya. Ayah menatapnya dalam._

"_Sebagai tawanan yang dibebaskan sementara, kau sudah terlalu lama keluar. Kau tahu apa hukuman bagi orang sepertimu?" tanya orang itu lagi. Ada apa? Apa ayah akan dihukum?. Ayahku tawanan dan aku tak tahu sejak kapan. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Kakak terus meronta dari cengkeraman ibu yang merunduk. Wajah kakak memerah dengan alis berkerut. Ia tampaknya marah. Ayah mundur beberapa langkah. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sial!_

"_Maaf, eksekusi bukan di penjaramu tapi di tempat ini dan…sekarang juga."orang itu menodong ayah dengan pistolnya, tepat di kepala ayah. Aku gemetar dan kakak semakin meronta. Tiba-tiba orang itu menarik pelatuknya. Tanpa sempat melihat apa-apa, ayah dengan cepat menghindar dan tangannya spontan menepis tangan orang itu. Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Dan yang aku lihat sekarang adalah ibu yang jatuh ke lantai. Di dadanya penuh darah. Ibu tertembak._

_Orang itu menatap dengan wajah datar ke arah ayah yang memandangi ibu. Ia mengangkat tangannya._

"_Miko…"_

_Dor!_

_Hening. Seakan waktu telah berhenti dan tak ada apapun yang membuat getaran sehingga ada bunyi kecil yang tercipta. Semua berlalu seperti itu hingga suara tubuh ayah yang terjatuh mengembalikan semua._

_Keadaan ayah bahkan lebih parah dari ibu. Mereka bermandikan darah. Untuk sejenak aku terdiam. Anak yang berdiri di samping orang itu hanya bisa diam dan menatap takut pada ayah dan ibu. Kakak terus berteriak hingga orang itu pergi bersama anaknya. Aku jatuh ke lantai dan tak sanggup lagi mengintip._

_At least this way I hope you can feel better…_

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah, menodongkan pisaunya pada Naruto. Hashiru dan Hiza berlari ke balik tangga. Memori-memori lama yang telah berdebu dan kusam bergumpal-gumpal di kepala Naruto hingga ia temukan satu diantara yang lain, memori beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia masih berupa anak-anak yang menuju remaja. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Hari itu penuh darah. Ia tak percaya hari itu seorang Naruto bisa berdiri tegap di hadapan mayat yang satu persatu jatuh kelantai bersama bunyi yang mengerikan. Berkali-kali ia mendengar jeritan luka yang menakutkan. Saat itu terasa bagai akhir dunia. Ayahnya datang dan pergi dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain bersamanya. Salah satu rumah yang begitu diingatnya, di sana ia melihat sendiri seorang anak yang sebayanya memeluk orang tuanya yang bermandikan darah. Anak itu menangis dan berteriak pilu dengan suaranya yang serak dan hampir habis. Saat itu mata Naruto seakan ditutupi sesuatu yang membuat dunia ini penuh dengan warna merah. Beberapa bulan setelah isterinya meninggal, ayahnya dipenjara dan dihukum mati karena telah bergabung dalam suatu kelompok teroris dan membunuh puluhan orang dalam satu hari. Astaga, ia lupa. Ia juga menemukan di celah sebuah pintu seorang anak jatuh terkulai tanpa ada yang menyadarinya selain Naruto. Ah! Itu dia! Itu Sasuke!

_Arguing and growing from them is what love is all about…_

"S-Sasuke…" ucap Naruto pelan. "Sasuke, aku ingat." Sasuke tersentak.

"Sebelum kau bunuh aku, ku mohon maafkan ayahku. Jika kau tetap dendam padanya, ia takkan tenang di sana. Juga ku mohon jangan bunuh anakku." . Seakan tersengat listrik untuk sejenak, perlahan tubuhnya roboh dan jatuh berdebum ke lantai. Ia mulai memukuli lantai dengan kepalan tangannya. Pisau ditangannya ia coba untuk menggores ubin. Hatinya terus bertanya kenapa ia harus merasakan ini. Dua perasaan yang menyatu dan membuatnya sakit terluka. Ingin rasanya ia buang hati ini agar tak ada lagi perasaan semacam itu. Tentu dia takkan menderita seperti ini. Dia takkan bertemu dengan Naruto.

_Hit me as much as I had hurt your feelings…_

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum pada anak-anaknya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke agar ia bisa menatap wajahnya lagi. Tangan Naruto bergerak menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu kau dendam padaku karena saat itu aku hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam. Aku tak bisa menghentikan ayahku. Isteriku juga mati karena ayah. Ayah marah saat tahu bahwa wanita yang ku nikahi sebenarnya adalah salah satu tawanan pemimpinnya. Ia lalu membunuh isteriku, orang yang paling aku cintai, dan ia begitu mirip denganmu…" Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya perlahan.

"Maka dari itu,bunuhlah aku. Potong tubuhku sebanyak luka yang kau dapat. Anggap saja ini hadiah terakhir dariku. Jika aku mati, itu artinya kau harus hidup, janji?. Kau harus berjanji padaku. Aku sudah menghubungi kakakmu, aku menemukan nomor teleponnya di tasmu. Ia akan menjemputmu hari ini…" perlahan ia menarik tangan kanan Sasuke yang menggenggam pisau ke arah dadanya. Ia tahu ini akan terasa menyakitkan, tapi Naruto bukanlah seorang yang suka melihat orang lain terluka. Jika bukan dia yang mengakhiri semua ini, maka ia yakin Sasuke akan terus menyimpan dendamnya pada Namikaze sampai mati. Ia pasrah. Tanpa penyesalan di wajahnya, ia tersenyum lebar namun begitu miris.

Ujung pisau itu menyentuh baju Naruto. Sasuke tetap terpaku. Keringat dingin mengalir melewati tengkuknya. Ia tak mau semua ini terjadi tapi mengapa tak bisa tubuhnya mengelak. Ia menelusuri wajah Naruto yang penuh ketulusan dengan kedua inderanya. Ia rasakan tangannya semakin di tarik Naruto bersama semakin kerasnya tangisan Hiza dan Hashiru. Tidak, ia tidak mau!. 'Naruto tolong hentikan ini! Aku memaafkan ayahmu, ku mohon Naruto!' batinnya memohon.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Naruto berhenti menarik pisau itu ke arah dadanya. Bahu Sasuke naik turun mengatur nafas. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya.

"Sasuke!" seseorang tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk mengejutkan seisi ruangan. Mata sosok itu langsung tertuju pada adiknya dan seorang yang juga bersama memori masa lalunya.

Sementara keadaan di sana. Sasuke menatap dengan ekspresi terkejutnya ke arah Naruto. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan pisaunya. Tanpa sempat menghindar Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh di atasnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh…!" Sasuke berteriak semampunya. Ia tak percaya ini terjadi. Ia akui dulu ia begitu menanti datangnya hari seperti ini tapi sekarang ia punya pertanyaan, 'Kenapa ia harus dendam?'.

"Dobe! Bangun, Baka! Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu! Jangan buat aku cemas, Idiot!" ia terus mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Ia tersadar akan seorang di hadapannya.

"Kak Itachi, bantu aku!" teriaknya pada sosok di pintu. Sosok itu berlari cepat ke arah keduanya.

"Kak, kita bawa dia dan anaknya ke rumah kita saja ya? Ku mohon, kak!" pinta Sasuke. Itachi menggeleng pelan. Berkali-kali Sasuke meminta hanya ada gelengan sebagai jawaban. Lalu apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?.

"Serahkan Naruto padaku. Itachi, kau bawa pulang Sasuke." Ujar suara seorang tua yang familiar. Ia menggantikan Sasuke memangku Naruto. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat untuk segera pergi. Itachi mengerti dan menarik lengan Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu tak mau meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Ia bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal.

Sasuke tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto di sini. Ini salahnya. Ia merasa ini semua salahnya. Ini dosanya yang amat besar. Andai bisa ia akan membiarkan kepalanya berdarah oleh dinding, ubin, aspal, bahkan bebatuan runcing dalam jurang. Ia tidak peduli sesakit apa dirinya. Ia sangat ingin Naruto menghukumnya seberat yang Naruto inginkan. Ia diliputi penyesalan. Meski ia meraung-raung memanggil pria itu, ia tahu sosok yang dipanggilnya takkan bangun bahkan untuk mengangkat kelopak matanya barang se-0,00000sekian mikro pun. Tapi ia tetap tak menginginkan ini. Walau bagaimanapun ia ingin menatap mata yang mengalahkan segala benda biru di alam semesta ini. Sasuke begitu menginginkannya. Ia ingin Naruto memaafkannya. Andai itu dalam mimpi, ia ingin Naruto terus datang dan berkata ia memaafkannya sampai ia mati. Dosa ini seperti es krim yang menyentuh lidah-nya, manis dan lembut namun dingin dan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh bersama darahnya.

"Naruto. Maafkan aku! Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar Naruto! Baka Dobe! Kau senang melihat aku seperti ini hah! Kau pikir ak…argh!" sebuah pukulan keras mengakhiri kalimat Sasuke tanpa sempat ia selesaikan. Itachi menggendong adiknya setelah sebelumnya memberi salam lalu pergi kembali ke tempat Uchiha seharusnya berkumpul.

_Just hit me that much instead…_

_2 years later…_

"Tuan muda…saya mohon makanlah…" bujuk seorang pelayan dengan rambut senada bunga sakura. Ia terus menyodorkan sesendok nasi pada tuan mudanya. Sudah dua tahun berlalu dengan keadaan yang sama. Sasuke seakan tak ingin sistem pencernaannya dikotori makanan. Setiap harinya tak lebih dari lima sendok nasi dan segelas air yang masuk dalam _digestive track_-nya, bahkan terkadang tidak sama sekali. Ia semakin kurus dan hampir-hampir tak semakin tinggi. Semua khawatir padanya. Yang membuat pemuda ini tetap hidup hanyalah waktu yang masih diberikan Tuhan padanya, bantuan dari kakaknya, dan sebuah penantian. Hari berganti hari ia jalani dengan duduk di kursi goyangnya dalam kamar yang hanya dimasuki sedikit cahaya dari balik tirai jendela. Ia sudah seperti mayat yang bernafas. Diam membisu bersama detak jantungnya. Ia dihantui dosa yang meleleh dan melumuri tubuhnya bagaikan sepotong cokelat di bawah matahari.

"Kau senang, heh? Kau bahagia melihat aku seperti ini? Aku hanya manusia bodoh yang mencintaimu…aku hanya sebentuk kotoran binatang dimatamu…" bisiknya entah pada siapa. Ia kembali menggerakkan kursinya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Tuan mu…" "Sakura! Sudah, jangan bujuk dia lagi. Sekarang keluarlah, aku akan mengganti bajunya." Perintah Itachi yang muncul dari balik pintu. Sakura mengangguk terpaksa dan berlari keluar.

Itachi mendekati adiknya. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju adiknya.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kakak katakan…"

"Pergi!" tepis Sasuke. "Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi kau!" ia meronta, mempersulit Itachi yang ingin menggantikan bajunya. Dengan kerja keras mati-matian Itachi menutupi satu persatu bagian tubuh Sasuke dengan bajunya. Selesai dengan bagian atas, Itachi baru saja akan mencoba menutupi bagian bawah Sasuke yang tertutup boxer dengan celana panjang. Namun seakan tak ingin diganggu lagi, Sasuke mengangkat kakinya dan menendang kakaknya. Dengan keadaan Sasuke yang lemah, ia tak membuat sesuatu yang serius terjadi pada kakaknya. Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan adiknya. Apa ini puncak kesabarannya?. Ia tahu Sasuke masih merindukan Naruto. Ia masih terus menyalahkan dirinya. Tapi sebenarnya ini yang ingin Itachi katakan, sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk adiknya.

"Sas…"

Brak!

Kursi goyang Sasuke terjatuh ke arah belakang. Mungkin karena Sasuke menggoyangkannya terlalu keras. Dengan posisi telentang Itachi dapat melihat wajah adiknya yang lebih pucat dibanding biasanya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya jelas sekali terlihat. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia terlihat begitu kurus dan rapuh. Itachi menatap miris adik kesayangannya terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Ia menggumamkan nama seseorang dengan suara yang begitu pelan dan hampir-hampir tak terdengar. Itachi yang menatapnya sudah tak kuat lagi tatkala ia melihat tangan adiknya mulai bergerak menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Sasuke lupakan dia! Sudah cukup kau menderita Sasuke! Dia takkan datang padamu meski dia hidup sekalipun!" marah Itachi. Ia menarik tubuh sang adik dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. Ia merasa kehilangan Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia menyambut kedatangannya. Sasuke yang dulu bersinar penuh kehangatan memeluknya. Kini seperti telah mati.

"Dia takkan peduli padamu Sasuke! Dia membencimu!"

Deg…

Begitu dalam dan menusuk. Sasuke melebarkan bola matanya. Ia takkan percaya ini.

"Membenciku…dia membenciku…padahal aku…begitu mencintainya…". Hilang. Semua gelap. Tak ada yang lain selain bayangnya. Ia terjatuh terlalu dalam di sumur hampa ini. Tak ada yang memeganginya. Tak ada yang meraih tangannya. Tak ada yang membantunya bahkan memanggil namanya. Sakit di dadanya bertambah perih. Tak ada lagi yang ia harapkan dalam dunia bawah sadar ini selain mendapati sang pujaan memaafkannya. Seseorang yang begitu membekas di hatinya.

_Last night in my dreams_

_You draw close to me_

Tak lama ia membuka matanya. Ia menemukan kakaknya membawa sepiring makanan untuknya. Kakaknya memaksanya untuk makan. Sasuke menolak seperti biasa. Kakaknya tersenyum ke arah pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat kakaknya pergi tanpa sepenggal kalimat pun. Ia kembali merunduk dan menggoyangkan kursinya sebelum tangan hangat menyentuh pipinya. Tangan itu membelai lembut turun ke dagu lalu mengangkatnya.

"Kamu mirip panda, Sasuke. Begadang ya." Angin sejuk berhembus damai di sekitar Sasuke. Harum bunga-bunga musim semi merasuk dalam indera pembaunya yang lama tak berfungsi. Ia tercengang pada sosok di hadapannya. Astaga, sosok itu bagaikan salju pertama yang terlambat turun di musim dingin, layaknya bunga yang terlambat mekar di musim semi, bak hujan yang tertunda di musim panas dan angin yang terlambat berhembus di musim gugur. Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum hangat. Permata-permata yang berkilau mengembang di sudut matanya. Segera ia raih tubuh sang mentari yang terlambat menjumpai langitnya. Isak tangis tak bisa ia bungkam dalam hatinya lagi.

_You wishpered words_

_Your hair that brushed against my face_

"Jahat! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang! Ku pikir aku sudah penuh dosa." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Haha! Maafkan aku, teme. Aku janji takkan meninggalkanmu. Yakinlah pagimu ini takkan terlambat menyapa harimu." Hibur Naruto. Ia merasakan tubuhnya di pukul pelan oleh Sasuke. "Bodoh!". Sasuke merasakan wajahnya di angkat. Sejenak meresapi harum musim semi dan indahnya lautan yang tak pernah ia temui. Tiba-tiba hangat menyentuh bibirnya yang beku. Bagaikan cokelat yang meleleh di atas bibirnya. Bukan cokelat yang berisi krim pahit dosa namun krim manis yang hangat dan lembut.

_When I woke up from my dream_

_It was all too clear_

_That your presence was nothing but a dream_

_The tears in my eyes told me_

Deg…

Sakit yang begitu menusuk membangunkannya. Matanya menjelajah ke segala arah. Dia tak ada di sini. Tak ada siapapun. Bibirnya pun masih tetap terasa beku.

"Naruto…" bisiknya lirih. Angin pagi membalas diam. Ia angkat telapak tangannya yang pucat. Semua bayangan lalu berkelebat di otaknya.

_You can't you can't_

_Don't leave like this_

Deg…

Sakit. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Ia merintih. Ternyata rasa ini tak puas membuatnya seperti ini. Rasa ini meminta lebih. Dan inilah yang terjadi jika rasa itu tak terpenuhi. Begitu sakit dan menyedihkan. Mata Sasuke terasa berat.

"_Papa Sasu…Papa Sasu…"_

"_Oyasumi, Ore no Chiisai Tenshi."_

"_Teme! Kau tidak apa-apa?."_

"_Aku anggap itu 'iya'."_

_Please_

_Just one more time_

_One more time_

_Hold me in your arms again_

Deg…

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto… ku mohon jangan pergi…"ucapnya lirih. Penderitaannya akan penantian ini terasa sudah tak bisa ia pikul lagi. Ia begitu tak ingin membiarkan Naruto pergi. Ia sendiri di sini. Hampa tanpa seorang yang di kasihinya. Matanya seakan telah buta, hanya ada gelap. Ia akui ia adalah Sasuke, seseorang yang tak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Inilah mengapa ia tak mau memiliki rasa ini. Ia tahu seorang Uchiha sepertinya takkan bisa merasakan hal ini bersama senyuman. Siapa yang telah mengutuknya hingga seperti ini? Ia hanya ingin rasa ini tumbuh dan berkembang hingga datang saatnya ia akan benar-benar bisa melihat Naruto sebagai kekasihnya yang nyata. Bukan sebuah hubungan tanpa status yang ia jalani. Apakah isteri Naruto?. Tidak, dendam apa dia pada Sasuke. Setidaknya saat ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dari sana yang dia lihat pasti akan seperti melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke…aku tak bisa menjadi pengganti dirimu yang baik."bisiknya.

_The next I close my eyes_

_To meet you_

_Hold me as I stay still in that spot_

Deg…

Sasuke rasanya ingin membunuh sang waktu. Ia hanya berlalu dan berganti tanpa peduli apa yang tengah dirasakan seseorang.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tak ada yang istimewa karena takkan ada yang lebih istimewa. Wajahnya menghantui setiap kedipan mata Sasuke.

"Naruto, jangan pergi…" bisiknya lagi. Hancur. Segalanya telah hancur. Harapan yang telah ia bangun hancur menjadi puing-puing yang sekarang ia pungut satu persatu. Semua telah hilang seperti debu yang dihembus angin gurun. Panas dan kering, membuat hatinya retak dan mati. Ia takkan melihat Naruto lagi. Ia tahu. Hidupnya takkan bertahan lagi. Ia, jiwanya akan mati, hanya tinggal raga yang bergerak entah oleh siapa. Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Matanya semakin terasa berat. Tapi ia akan berjanji terus menunggu Naruto di sini. Ia yakin Naruto akan datang.

_Even when I open my eyes_

_Only your figure is clear_

"Naruto, berjanjilah. Jika nanti aku membuka mataku lagi, kembalikan aku dalam pelukmu. Kau harus ada di hadapanku, Naruto…"keheningan membalas. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Aku janji…ukh…meskipun aku ugh…pengganti yang buruk, akh aku akan berusaha untukmu."

"Sasuke, Jiraiya mengatakan padaku bahwa Naruto masih…"

Bruk!

"Hidup…"Sasuke terkulai lemah di kasurnya. Pergi dalam alam mimpinya sementara sang kakak membangunkannya.

_That your peresence was nothing_

_But a dream_

_The sadness refelcted in my tears told_

_I try and even though I try_

_I insist, I insist_

_Come back to me_

_If we are in love, we shouldn't worry about our hearts becoming lonely or broken and we shouldn't be afraid of anything pulling us apart…_

_End…_

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua! Atas review, support, kritik dan sarannya! Maaf kalau endingnya aneh. Nantikan fic Akai selanjutnya! Unleash Your Imagination!

Shie Akai from **The Crazy Teams**


End file.
